wearenotbroniesatallfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pirate's Life
"A Pirate's Life" is the name of the adventure which had PBB members Mango Mad, Huron, Limlugeth, and Daddy Banks team up with Adagio Dazzling and Aria Blaze in order to apprehend their friend, Sonata Dusk, who was consumed by the Dark Side of the Force and had built an army to take over the DC and Marvel Universes. In the end though, Sonata gave up her Dark Side powers in a chance to redeem herself. Over the course of this adventure, Adagio and Mango Mad fell in love with each other. Rise of Sonata Dusk It all started back when all 3 of the sirens were moping about both defeats in the talent shows. They were treating their defeats like a funeral because they can no longer sing. It was at moment that Sonata Dusk would later hear voices. She can't help but be drawn to the voices, where ever they may be coming from. Sonata is then led to the stage, when suddenly, the trap door breaks and she finds 3 shimmering lights in a rubble of dust. She then picks them up and feels a surge of power. She's experiencing massive amounts of power. Sonata gets her singing voice back, her intelligence boosted, and has access to use the Dark Side of the Force. She then gets a flashback of her old siren gem being destroyed, and then realizing that her gem survived as three shrapnels, and then smuggles them in her pocket. Later that night, as she sneaks into a junkyard, she's scavenging parts to use the crystals as a weapon when suddenly, a giant killer dog comes out and attacks her. Sonata then discovers the crystal's connection with the Dark Side by unleashing a blast of Sith Lightning at the dog, sending it flying. She then constructs a unique lightsaber with a spinning hilt and 3 red blades all pointing the same direction. The next morning, she smuggled her saber in the back of her shirt, where she would not be noticed, and yet draw power from the crystal shards. Sonata still acted suspicious as she started getting good grades in math, science, and music, but it was gym class that got people suspicious about her skill. Sonata and her friends were playing dodgeball and the sirens were the biggest targets because they tried to take over the world 3 times and because they're terrible singers now. Sonata used the power of the Dark Side to augment her body speed to dodge and catch the balls with ease. She then used the Force to manipulate each dodgeball she threw to make it get someone automatically out. Her plan did work out accordingly and her team won the game. Adagio and Aria were getting kind of worried for their friend, so they decided to check on her, only to find her building a portal to the planet of Geonosis, where she reconstructed a droid factory and built herself a droid army and a flagship with nothing but her singing voice and her use of the Dark Side to fuel it. Once Adagio and Aria discover this, they get captured by Sonata Dusk and tied up next to a wooden post in the basement. As she prepares her droid army to attack another universe, Pretty Brainless Businessmen, Darkdragon (via. Batsuit), and Secret Rebellion member, Applejack (via. Batsuit), came to arrest Sonata Dusk before things got out of control, and to learn how her lightsaber works. Unfortunatley, she escapes, which results in her transporting her flagship and her army to another universe to escape. Sonata then plots to have the universe she's currently in, the DC universe, and another world, the Marvel Universe, war with each other as a distraction, and to show her rule. She then hosts 2 world-wide concerts at the same time, causing big time heroes like Batman to fight Spider-Man, or the Flash to fight Captain America, or Martian Manhunter to fight Iron Man. There's only one thing for certain: They're all under Sonata Dusk's spell. The Maddened Mango A day passes, and as Sonata Dusk rules over the DC Universe's Earth and the Marvel Universe's Earth, Adagio and Aria are back at school continually bullied for their voices and their being synonymous with evil. As they are punished for no good reason, a young man comes in a gray uniform telling the bullies to leave the two girls alone. The bullies refused, threatening the boy with a fist fight outside of school. The boy accepted and helped the two girls up. Later, at the area where the fist fight takes place, the bully comes in the way he did, but the young man comes in dressed up as a pirate. The bullies then comment that "It's not Halloween", which makes the young man pull out the cutlass, which turns out to be real, and slice a big hole in the bully's shirt, which makes the bully scared enough to run away.